Disney On Ice
Disney On Ice is a touring ice show produced by Feld Entertainment under agreement with The Walt Disney Company. Aimed primarily at children, the shows feature Disney cartoon characters in performances that each derive their music and plot from elements collected from various Disney films and properties; the "stars" of the show are credited as the Disney characters themselves. The productions began in 1981, under the name "Walt Disney's World on Ice". The name was changed to "Disney on Ice" in 1998. Disney on Ice currently runs eight productions and touring companies at any given time. The shows have played all over the world, including non-traditional skating regions like South America, the Middle East, and Asia; as well as more traditional markets such as North America, Australia and Europe. Current shows Rockin' Ever After Opens on September 2, 2012. In a new twist on fairytale fun, favorite Disney characters compete to be the next superstar in comical segments leading up to the tales of show stopping princesses – Ariel, Rapunzel, Belle, and Merida from Disney Pixar's Brave in her ice debut! The following stories and characters are featured in the show: *Brave *Beauty and the Beast *The Little Mermaid *Tangled ''Treasure Trove' (2011) Discover endless riches when Disney On Ice presents Treasure Trove comes to your hometown! Disney On Ice sets the golden standard with its newest skating spectacular. Get tangled up in Disney's 50th animated feature with Rapunzel and Flynn and enter the worlds of your other favorite Disney princesses - Tiana, Cinderella, Jasmine, Ariel, Aurora, Belle, Mulan and of course, the one that started it all, Snow White. Ahoy, Mateys! Set sail with Peter Pan, the always sassy Tinker Bell and the cantankerous Captain Hook & his pirate pals on an adventure beyond Neverland! Trek the wilds of Africa with Simba, Nala, Pumbaa and Timon as they discover the true meaning of the 'Circle of Life.' Tick-Tock! Tick-Tock! Don't be late for a very important date with Alice and the Madhatter as they march with the Queen of Hearts' Army Of Cards. Be sure to see this show full of memories guaranteed to last a lifetime. Movies represented in the show: *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Cinderella'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Aladdin'' *''The Lion King'' *''Mulan'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Tangled'' ''Dare to Dream'' (2011) Get tangled up in the newest thrilling show to hit the ice, Disney On Ice presents Dare to Dream. Experience Disney's hilarious hair-raising escapade, Tangled; as Rapunzel, her unlikely companion, Flynn, and Maximus, embark on an uproarious journey that takes adventure to new lengths! Boogie to the beat of the bayou with Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen in a magical, musical journey that all begins with a fateful kiss. And fanciful dreams become reality as Cinderella meets her Prince Charming, with a glass slipper fit for an unforgettable fantasy come true. All your favorite princesses take to the ice in a spectacular finale at the ultimate Disney Princess event of a lifetime! Experience the beauty, sparkle, and spirit when Disney On Ice presents Dare to Dream comes to your hometown! The following movies to be represented in the show: *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Cinderella'' *''Tangled'' Disney·Pixar's Toy Story 3 (2010) Opened on September 3, 2010, the show is based on the Disney movie of the same name, Toy Story 3. Featuring highlights from Toy Story and Toy Story 2, such as Buzz Lightyear defeating the Evil Emperor Zurg and Woody's Roundup from Toy Story 2, and The Claw game from Toy Story. ''Let's Celebrate!'' (2009) Opened on September 4, 2009, Let's Celebrate is a compilation show billed as "One big colossal party on ice!" The show consists of a winter wonderland with Mickey and Minnie, a Halloween haunt with Jack Skellington and several of the Disney Villains, a "Very Merry Unbirthday" with Alice and a royal ball with the Disney Princesses. This show also features the Disney on Ice debut of Disney's newest princess, Tiana as well as many other festivals from around the world. This is the first project to feature Mickey Mouse's new voice actor, Bret Iwan. Characters from the following films are featured: *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Fantasia'' *''Cinderella'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Peter Pan'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''One Hundred and One Dalmatians'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Aladdin'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Toy Story'' *''Mulan'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Enchanted'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Toy Story 3'' ''Worlds of Fantasy'' (2008) Opened on August 21, 2008, Worlds of Fantasy is a show that takes you into four Disney Fantasies. The first act of the show features, the on-ice debut of Lightning McQueen, Mater and the crew of Disney·Pixar's Cars, along with Disney mainstays The Little Mermaid 's enchanting undersea kingdom, trek the wilds of Africa with Simba, Nala, Pumbaa and Timon as they discover the true meaning of the 'Circle of Life in The Lion King and the escape of Woody, Buzz, Jessie and the rest of the toys from the Sunnyside Daycare in Toy Story 3. The second act features the Disney Fairies franchise, as Tinker Bell from Pixie Hollow tries to save spring. This show also includes a first for the Disney On Ice franchises, with a one hour pre-show centered around various Disney Princesses and giving guests the chance to see, up close and personal various Princess' gowns and mementos. This was the final Disney on Ice show to feature Wayne Allwine, Mickey Mouse's longtime voice actor, as he died in May 2009. The following movies are represented in the show: *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Lion King '' *''Toy Story 3 (2011-present)'' *''Cars'' *''Tinker Bell'' ''Princess Wishes: Princesses and Heroes'' (2006) Opened on September 1, 2006, Princess Wishes shares abbreviated versions of the stories of popular Disney Princess characters, including Snow White, Belle, Jasmine, Cinderella, Tiana, Aurora, Mulan, Rapunzel and Ariel, with Tinker Bell and her fairy friends serving as the presenter of the show.[1] During the number "Under the Sea", a few lucky members of the audiences are given the chance to ride in a boat, that travels on the ice, giving them a chance to participate in the show.[citation needed] The following movies are represented in the show: *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Cinderella'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Aladdin'' *''Mulan'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2011-present) *''Tangled (2011-present) *Tinker Bell'' (2011-present) ''100 Years of Magic'' (1999) Opened on September 3, 1999, 100 Years of Magic, has also been known as The Magical World of Disney On Ice. There have been many overhauls of which the most recent was in 2005, where characters from Finding Nemo, Lilo & Stitch, and The Incredibles are also featured. Over 65 Disney characters New characters from Alice in Wonderland, Fairies, ''Princess ''and the Frog, and Tangled are in this show. The following stories that are represented in the show: *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Cinderella'' *''Alice in Wonderland (coming soon)'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''The Little Mermaid '' *''Beauty and the Beast '' *''Aladdin '' *''The Lion King '' *''Pocahontas '' *''Toy Story (1999-2005) '' *''Mulan '' *''Toy Story 2 (2005-2012) '' *''Lilo & Stitch (2007-present)'' *''Finding Nemo (2005-2012)'' *''The Incredibles (2005-2012)'' *''The Princess and the Frog (coming soon)'' *''Toy Story 3 (coming soon)'' *''Tangled (coming soon)'' *''Tinker Bell (coming soon)'' *''It's a Small World'' ''Mickey & Minnie's Magical Journey'' (1995) Currently the longest running show on tour after originally opening in St. Petersburg, Florida on October 12, 1995. It has been overhauled in 2001, 2003, 2007, and 2008. Mickey & Minnie's Magical Journey tells the story of an adventure by Mickey and Minnie that lets them see parts of Under the Sea, Neverland, London, Hawaii, and Africa. The following movies have been featured in the show: *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (2001-2003) *''Cinderella'' (1995-2003) *''Peter Pan'' (2003-present) *''101 Dalmatians'' (1995-2008) *''The Jungle Book'' (1995-2001) *''The Little Mermaid'' *''The Lion King'' (2007-present) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2003-present) Former shows (List and dates incomplete) World on Ice program.jpg|''World on Ice'' (1981) Great Ice Odyssey program.jpg|''Great Ice Odyssey'' (1982) Magic Kingdom on Ice program.jpg|Magic Kingdom on Ice (1983) Happy Birthday Donald program.jpg|''Happy Birthday! Donald'' (1984) Sport Goofy program.jpg|''Sports Goofy'' (1985) Snow White program.jpg|Starring Snow White and Mickey Mouse (1986) Pinocchio program.jpg|Pinocchio (1987–1992) Mickey's Diamond Jubilee program.jpg|Mickey's Diamond Jubilee (1988–1993) Peter Pan program.jpg|Peter Pan (1989–1993) World on Ice 10th Anniversary program.jpg|Walt Disney's World on Ice: 10th Anniversary (1990–1996) No_Screenshot.png|Double Feature...Live! (1991–1997) $(KGrHqUOKooE3EozljvgBN7pSubb2Q~~_3.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1992–2006) No_Screenshot.png|Aladdin (1993–1997) $(KGrHqR,!hgE2fOfz(LEBN7oc-S56Q~~ 3.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994–2001) World on Ice 3D program.jpg|World on Ice: 3-D (1995-2003) Disney·Pixar's Toy Story (1996–2002).jpg|Disney·Pixar's Toy Story (1996–2002) No_Screenshot.png|Forever Love featuring Pocahontas (1996–2000) No_Screenshot.png|Happily Ever After featuring Hercules (1997–2000) DN 01.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1998–2002) !BhpQ8R!BWk~$(KGrHqEOKkMEslbPvWcJBLKEs(RwBg~~ 3.jpg|Jungle Adventures (2000–2006) Disney·Pixar's Toy Story 2 (2001–2005).jpg|Disney·Pixar's Toy Story 2 (2001–2005) 1024x768.jpg|Princess Classics (2002–2011) No_Screenshot.png|Disney·Pixar's Monsters, Inc. (2003–2007) No_Screenshot.png|Disney·Pixar's Finding Nemo (2004–2010) Disneyland-adventures.jpg|Disneyland Adventure (2005-2011) No_Screenshot.png|Disney's High School Musical: The Ice Tour (2007–2009) ToyStory3OvalLogo.jpg|Disney·Pixar's Toy Story 3 (2010–2012) Gallery -disney-on-ice-mickey-minnies-amazing-journey.jpg 1280x824.jpg ToyStory3OvalLogo.jpg disney on ice.jpg Holiday Wonderland.jpg Disneyonice.jpg Doi2011 2.png 270675 171496576248626 121096461288638 439665 1855590 n.png Disney-Princess-On-Ice-with-Merida-disney-princess-31389534-500-729.png See also *Disney Live! External links *TV Tropes: Disney on Ice Category:Disney